bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
GQ:X5/Episode7
Saskya's Hate N'an-Wang-Mu Saskya |bosselement = Light |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = *'Side Boss(es)' - N'an-Wang-Mu, Saskya *'Teams Allowed:' 1 *'Cost Allowed:' 2x of Normal Squad Cost *'Guests:' Spirit Abjiya Saskya **Equipped with Qormusta Tengri and Blight Arisen *'Failure Condition:' Squad defeated *'Squad setup:' **Squad 1: Summoner Squad ---- N'an-Wang-Mu *''There is nothing for you here.'' - Idle *''Leave this instant.'' - Idle *''I have no interest beyond that of my realm.'' - Idle *''I won't be dissuaded.'' - Idle *''I only wish to be left in peace.'' - Idle *''This is the last time I'll repeat myself.'' - Idle *''Leave before I change my mind.'' - Idle *''…'' - Idle *''You've overstayed your welcome.'' - Idle *''Saskya, show these… guests… out.'' - Summons Saskya *''Have them leave.'' - Idle Saskya *''My Lady, I…'' - Idle *''...Forgive me.'' - Idle *''[ Saskya refuses to take any action. ]'' - Idle *''[ Saskya ends the encounter. ]'' - Idle **Fight ends after this skill is used Saskya's Hubris *Passively has damage immunity to UBB *''Years of inaction have caused stagnation.'' - Idle *''And with stagnation, comes weakness.'' - Idle *''You, who seek to reclaim your own power once more…'' - Idle *''Quell our thirst for blood and violence!'' - Idle *''Defiance'' - Adds 100% Atk, Def, Rec buff to allies for 99 turns **The first time Saskya's Hubris is defeated, its stats on the second cast will increase to 210% Atk, Def, Rec **The second time Saskya's Hubris is defeated, its stats on the third cast will increase to 325% Atk, Def, Rec **The third time Saskya's Hubris is defeated, its stats on the fourth cast will increase to 450% Atk, Def, Rec **The fourth time Saskya's Hubris is defeated, its stats on the fifth cast will increase to 575% Atk, Def, Rec **The fifth time Saskya's Hubris is defeated, its stats on the sixth cast onwards will increase to 700% Atk, Def, Rec *''The Wheel of Fate continues to turn…'' - Idle **Used upon not defeating Saskya's Hubris and Saskya's Hate in the same turn *''[ The fallen Saskya is regenerated by the other half! ]'' - Revives Saskya's Hate & heals 10500000 (30%) HP to self *''Rear Feint'' - 17 hit ST attack with innate 99% crit that purges Evasion effect *''Forward Assault'' - 17 hit ST attack with innate 99% crit that purges Evasion effect *''Radiant Impact'' - 34 hit ST attack that pierces 40% mitigation *''Burst Strike'' - 17 hit ST attack that pierces 100% mitigation *''Aura Crush'' - 1 hit ST attack that deals 75% of HP as damage & inflicts buff-wipe *''Debilitating Jab'' - 17 hit ST attack that drains 100% BB gauge **Used up to 3 times on the units in the back row *''Ailing Palm'' - 17 hit ST attack, inflicts buff-wipe, 100% chance to inflict status ailments & adds 110% Atk buff on status ailment foes for 3 turns **Used up to 3 times on the units in the front row *''Echo'' - Idle *''Heh… it seems like even inaction has not dulled your edge.'' - Idle *''Very well! We shall bring everything to bear!'' - Idle *''Yin & Yang'' - Negates Extra Skill effects for 1 turn & adds Fire, Water, Earth, Thunder element to attacks for 999 turns *''Furious Sweep'' - 20 hit AoE attack with innate 80% crit *''Savage Tengri'' - Adds stackable 50% Atk to self for 999 turns Saskya's Hate *Passively has damage immunity to UBB *''Defiance'' - Adds 100% Atk, Def, Rec buff to allies for 99 turns **The first time Saskya's Hate is defeated, its stats on the second cast will increase to 210% Atk, Def, Rec **The second time Saskya's Hate is defeated, its stats on the third cast will increase to 325% Atk, Def, Rec **The third time Saskya's Hate is defeated, its stats on the fourth cast will increase to 450% Atk, Def, Rec **The fourth time Saskya's Hate is defeated, its stats on the fifth cast will increase to 575% Atk, Def, Rec **The fifth time Saskya's Hate is defeated, its stats on the sixth cast onwards will increase to 700% Atk, Def, Rec *''The Wheel of Fate continues to turn…'' - Idle **Used upon not defeating Saskya's Hubris and Saskya's Hate in the same turn *''[ The fallen Saskya is regenerated by the other half! ]'' - Revives Saskya's Hubris & heals 10500000 (30%) HP to self *''Savage Tengri'' - Adds stackable 50% Atk to self for 999 turns |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture3 = |capture4 = |capture5 = |capture6 = |capture7 = |capture8 = |capture9 = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }}